Late Night Excursions
by Fantasy of Wonder
Summary: Scott goes on a Late- Night Excursion to a certain female's room. JOTT w slight songfic


"Sometimes the snow comes down in June, Sometimes the sun goes round the moon. I see the passion in your eyes, sometimes its all a big surprise..."  
  
Jean Grey lay sleeping, resting her auburn hair and upper body on Scott Summer's broad torso. He absentmindedly traced intricate patterns on her ever so slightly rising and falling back.  
  
"'Cause there was a time when I did was wish you'd tell me this was love. It's not the way I hoped or how I planned, but somehow it's enough..."  
  
Thinking back over the years, Scott gently planted a kiss on her hair, and slid his body out from under the covers so as to not to wake his Jean. _His Jean._ How he liked the sound of that. As he stood by the curtain- framed doors that led out to Jean's balcony, he smiled to himself remembering what had led them to this.  
  
"And now we're standing face to face, isn't this world a crazy place, just when I thought the chance had passed, you went and saved the best for last..."  
  
Scott had always loved Jean, since the day he first saw her, but he understood her need to be with someone "normal". He too used to feel the need to be tied to the non-mutant world. Normal, the very definition of Duncan Matthews, was their solution. Scott balled his fists, ready to throttle him at the memory, but slowly exhaled realizing Duncan was left far in Jean's past.  
  
"All of the nights you came to me, when some silly girl (in this case boy) had set you free. You wondered how you'd make it through. I wondered what was wrong with you..."  
  
Duncan had been his "friend" and Jean's boyfriend. He was the typical jock proud of his well- rounded beautiful girlfriend, with more emphasis on the latter. Once her mutation was discovered, Duncan tried to use Jean's "abnormality" to his advantage. Fed up with the ignorance she had blinded herself from, Jean left Duncan to fend for his own testing battles, and opened her eyes to see Scott, who had been standing there all along.  
  
"'Cause how could you give your love to someone else, and share your dreams with me. Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see..."  
  
The awkwardness between the two lasted until Wolverine threatened to do what Scott would not, and a threat from him is to be taken _very_ seriously.  
  
Then came the eventful meeting that came so close, only to have Scott called away by Mystique, posing as his brother Alex stranded in Mexico. Scott was alone without his goggles; unable to open his eyes for fear that optic blasts would cause immense damage. Jean found him through their psychic link, and they together defeated Mystique.  
  
"And now we're standing face to face, isn't this world a crazy place, just when I thought the chance had passed, you went and saved the best for last..."  
  
The trip back from Mexico had been tiring, but all Scott could think of was the bond he shared with Jean, dozing in the X-Jet seat beside him, and all they had been through together. He knew that they had always had emotional bonds, after chasing away the nightmares plaguing their childhood years, but Scott also knew Jean could sense him, beyond any normal telepathic ability she had with even the Professor.  
  
"You went and saved the best... for last."  
  
Smirking at being one up on the professor, Scott pushed open the balcony doors, leaving only the screens in place. The gentle breeze stirred the curtains as well as the bedclothes covering a certain sleeping redhead, who sighed and snuggled closer to the warm spot Scott had just recently vacated.  
  
Living in the institute made it incredibly hard to keep their relationship a secret, but so far no one officially knew. Scott and Jean had always been close enough that always sitting on top of one another and holding hands were perfectly normal for the couple. The only trouble was the fear of Scott's late- night excursions to a certain female's room being discovered and prohibited, thus alerting everyone in the institute, and with Kitty Pryde knowing, the entire community.  
  
Turning to view his best friend turned lover, Scott began to meticulously fold miscellaneous articles of clothing strung about the room. _If Jean could see me now, cleaning of all things_, thought Scott, picking up a very familiar- looking undergarment and realizing it was part of her Christmas present he had refrained from giving her in front of the others. Blushing, he also remembered what the other part he gave her was and let out a small chuckle of amusement.  
  
"Scott?" a sleepy voice sounded from the deep depths of the comforter as a red-haired zombie's head emerged. "Are you folding clothes when you could be down here with me? You're destroying the mood (you psychopathic neat freak)".  
  
"Hey, I heard that Red!" said Scott, pretending to be insulted.  
  
"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" asked Jean a little too sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, Red, you did", Scott answered as he slowly made his way towards the bed  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to show you how much I LIKE psychopathic neat freaks, now won't I?" purred Jean as she telekinetically shut and locked the balcony doors.  
  
"I don't know, you wounded me pretty deeply Red, I may not be able to forgive you" alleged Scott as he leaned over the side of the bed that had come to be designated hers.  
  
"I assure you Mr. Summers, I can be very persuasive." Jean pulled herself gracefully into a sitting position, and grabbing Scott's wrist, forced him to lean over even further.  
  
"You are very persuasive Miss Grey", said Scott, inches from her mouth. "But," Scott breathed seductively, "while you slept," he whirled out of her grip gesturing, "the sun rose and you know who's the first one up on a school day..." He let the sentence hang as Jean became aware of who he was implying...  
  
"Logan", realized Jean with a feeling of dread.  
  
Logan's mutation enhanced all of his senses, at the moment the most important being his sense of smell, which would track Jean's scent on Scott and vice versa.  
  
Jean quickly stood up, kissed Scott passionately, and shoved him quietly but vehemently out the door with one urgently whispered word: "RUN".  
  
Scott quickly sprinted down the hall turned to another corridor and dashed for the bathroom. If he showered with enough speed, Jean's scent could be gone from his body, he'd be at breakfast in fifteen minutes, and Logan would never know how his two most responsible students spent the evening. Of course that was assuming that the bathroom was free and Jean managed a shower as well.  
  
Having used some kind of strawberry shampoo and vanilla soap to mix the scents, Jean ran down the last few stairs already late to breakfast. Seeing Logan shake his head and grin wildly when she walked in, Jean sat down next to a spastic Scott who had only one thing to say: "Kurt showers in the morning."  
  
Jean turned a shade that rivaled her hair, and said to the Wolverine, "Exactly how much do we owe you this time Logan?"  
  
He just smiled sadistically and said, "Oh, the fun's just beginning Red. And look, here comes Charles."  
  
Scott shot straight up in his chair and turned ghostly white as Logan laughed into his half gallon of milk.  
  
Whispering maliciously so only the two teens could hear, Logan said "Don't worry fearless leader, we'll work it out."  
  
Remembering that the last time they had been caught the lovers suddenly developed an interest in lawn care for a 300-acre mansion; Jean snuck a glance at Scott who with an incredibly strained smile and oddly- pitched voice was greeting the Professor.  
  
"Good morning Professor, would you like some cereal? Or I could make you some pancakes. How did you sleep? Do you want orange juice or maybe some coffee..."  
  
Seeing as Scott tended to babble when he was nervous and this only seemed to make things worse, Jean decided she needed help with which shoes to wear and ushered the still- prattling Scott away.  
  
Lifting an eyebrow Charles told Logan, "You'd think that Jean's mutation being what it is, she'd understand what my mind senses, especially recurring incidents in the quiet hours of the night."  
  
Logan just snickered and the two spent the rest of the morning collaborating on what chore they would set the couple to this time. 


End file.
